


【侏罗纪世界】alpha和他的小头目 布鲁X欧文

by 18226794860



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860





	【侏罗纪世界】alpha和他的小头目 布鲁X欧文

侏罗纪世界里唯一比较喜欢的人物就是papa扮演的欧文了，由于马上要开学了，还是决定写一下他和布鲁的故事，这两个形象太具有张力了，浑身散发荷尔蒙的退休大兵和侏罗纪曾统治地球的危险生物，太好吃了吧，希望自己不会写崩掉。  
Alpha和他的小头目（上）

欧文抬起脸，小家伙正在撕扯橡皮轮胎，爪子已经长得很长了，但是牙齿似乎长得更快一些，橡胶制品很坚韧，可在这小家伙东一口西一口的攻击下也最终也破碎不堪，欧文在它的身上看到了一种别有用心的攻击方式。  
尽管是在对付一个死物，但是小家伙每一次扑击，每一种咬合力度都像是数学家在进行精妙的计算，从弱点突破，聪明的不可思议。  
欧文隔着一层厚厚的防护手套去抚摸它，小家伙很不乐意被人类抚摸，野兽冰冷而无机质的瞳孔中带着一种蔑视，像是老虎在看老鼠，尽管它现在还没有欧文的一条胳膊长。  
它的周身带着一种冷艳的条带状蓝色花纹，交叠盘旋而上，像是海中涌起的波浪。  
“你可以叫布鲁。”欧文没有理会它的拒绝，冷静的看着面前的小野兽，隔着防护套，布鲁一口咬住了他的手指。  
骑迅猛龙是一种怎样的感受？恐怕没有人会比迅猛龙牛仔欧文更有资格回答这个问题。首先你需要跨坐上去，感受它们背部那些强壮到像是钢筋一样的肌肉，人类还并没有发明出龙鞍，所以你得如感受大海波浪起伏一样感受它们每一次奔跑时隆起的肌肉群，它们跑起来的时候像是闪电，最好的追猎者的速度，无懈可击的体能，这种白垩纪晚期的生物阴冷，聪慧，并且在某种特定的时候展现出一点点忠诚……只有一点点而已。  
但是别小看这么一点点忠诚。如果没有这个，你会在跨上它们的背之前先被它们咬断大腿，但是欧文不会，他的小头目在阴影里伺机而待，随时准备取代欧文在这个团伙里的位置，但是只要欧文依旧是那个无坚不摧的Alpha，一个命令者，一个领袖，布鲁就依然是他的战士。  
现在这件事不太成立，之前的规则通通都要作废了，在布鲁改变性别之前，欧文依然是它的Alpha，在这之后，欧文变成一个交配的对象。  
欧文在朝它挥手，以前布鲁看到这个，她会冲在她所有的姐妹最前面捡回欧文扔出去的那个飞盘，但是它现在只想伸出自己冰冷的，用来对食物进行一定处理加工的舌头——把那只手里里外外舔个遍，从手腕到指尖，从指腹到手背，继而延伸到全身，他要把面前的恒温动物的身体的每一个角落都舔遍，欧文需要沾上他的口水，沾上他的气味。  
但是现在还不是时候，欧文依然高高在上，他命令，他征服，现在还不是时候，布鲁可以咬断他的脖子，也可以撕开他的喉咙，他可以用几百种方法来结束这个男人的生命，但是他没有哪怕一种方法来取代他，让他丢掉自己头领的身份，丢掉人类的身份，来到恐龙阴暗的巢穴里“被产卵。”  
机会来得很快，那是一个普通的夜晚，迅猛龙的训练营里传来一阵嘈杂的叫骂声，冷血动物的睡眠都非常浅，布鲁透过那些层层叠叠的栅栏，月光下是他熟悉的Alpha，他可能是在睡梦中被叫醒的，短裤和夹克都松松垮垮的搭在身上，胳膊和大腿上的皮肤暴露在夏夜微冷的空气中，手臂上的绒毛泛起一层淡淡的金色，他没有平常那样具有威严，他似乎在和谁争论着什么。  
“相信我，这会让你们失望的，它们还没有进行过系统化的训练，你们不能把它们当武器！”欧文朝那个男人摆手，那个男人打断了他。  
“欧文，我看见过你训练它们，它们的牙齿，它们的爪子，它们滚到你怀里的样子，所以什么都不用说了，情况紧急，外面还有一两万的游客，你每迟疑一秒钟就会多死十几个人，谁在乎呢，毕竟我们的迅猛龙牛仔只在乎他的……”  
欧文抬起手给了那个人一拳，他气得懒得去思考这个人是否是他的上司，这一拳又会给他带来什么样的后果，他怒骂道：“婊子养的家伙，你这只会造成更大的伤亡！”  
持枪的人抬起了枪对着欧文，欧文微微降低重心，防范着他们，那个挨打的胖子比了个退下的手势，吐出一口血沫。  
胖子用手指指了指迅猛龙，用眼神来压迫欧文，持枪的人将黑洞洞的枪口对准了布鲁，欧文最后对那个人说，“别伤害我的恐龙。”  
布鲁看见欧文走进他，宽大的手掌抚上它的头顶，爱抚一样的落在他粗糙而又冰冷的表皮上，欧文的手摸到恐龙后颈上带着铁笼头的开关，随着一声脆响，布鲁解开了最后一道束缚。  
布鲁朝着那些人嘶吼，尖牙上反射着月光，一阵腥风吹过那些人类的心头，布鲁看见每一个人都在颤抖，他的姐妹们也被解开了束缚，吼得地动山摇，人类又开始端起枪，仿佛那个黑洞洞的小东西真的能在他们的喉咙被撕开之前救他们，欧文是这个团队的首领——暂时的，布鲁想要取而代之，但是在这之前如果谁敢胁迫他的首领，他就杀死谁，野兽的生存法则就是这么明朗。  
布鲁听到欧文冷笑了一声，可惜的是他并没有杀人的欲望，布鲁也就没有杀人的立场。  
欧文和那个男人对着一张地图研究了很久，几分钟后，他们决定兵分两路，欧文正要去找他的摩托车，布鲁先他一步把这笨重的大家伙撞翻了，对着欧文嘶吼，示意他坐上来——坐到自己的脊背上来。  
欧文无奈的看着自己还被踩在迅猛龙爪下的摩托车，“拜托，布鲁，你不是不喜欢被人骑的吗？”这个时候他反而有点不好意思起来，他身后的大兵一直在催促他，布鲁半蹲下来，凝视着他的眼睛像浅黄色的琥珀——只是不喜欢被别人骑而已。  
欧文终究还是骑了上来，不像传说中显得那么从容，他见过太多次恐龙误伤人类的事件了，即使是布鲁——欧文也怕被他激动的摔下去，于是他一骑上来就紧紧抱住了布鲁的脖子，大腿盘曲起来，绕在迅猛龙略显脆弱的腹部，布鲁站起来的时候他甚至短促的惊叫了一声。  
欧文是个体重正常的成年男子，布鲁背着他，却像背着一团棉絮，他只靠强悍的后肢奔跑，身体微微前倾，重心下压，像一支离弦的箭一样冲向前方，速度快到欧文感觉风拍在脸上就像是细小的刀。  
“妈的……布鲁……”布鲁警惕的听着他的Alpha的命令，欧文却不说话了，甚至有点小委屈，他只是想让他的迅猛龙慢一点，但是发现自己好像没有什么立场，因为更快的赶到那只暴虐所在的地方才是最重要的。其余四只迅猛龙被布鲁甩出一段距离，小头目的体能和速度好得惊人，但是它们却像小旗帜一样，依旧安插在各个地方，它们靠气味和敏锐的听觉分辨对方，像个不停运转的小型机械。  
欧文柔软的胃袋被迫贴着小头目硬得像钢铁一样的脊背，随着小头目的颠簸一下一下的听着恐龙的心跳，周围的风声那么响，但是好像什么都消失了，只有他和他的布鲁的心跳在耳边响起。  
他确实不太想骑迅猛龙，这是从什么时候开始的？布鲁小的时候，欧文曾经跟他开过玩笑，他跨坐在小布鲁的背上，以此来建立自己的权威，这就是报应啊——欧文在龙背上晕乎乎的想：现在布鲁长得那么高大，布鲁向他发出希望被骑的讯息，他就必须得跨上去，否则就会在这个小团体中失去一部分威信。  
狡猾的家伙，布鲁他早就想代替自己的位置了——欧文现在真的有点委屈了，被颠得七上八下，布鲁控制平衡很好，但是这也不能掩盖骑龙很痛苦的事实。  
快要到目的地的时候，那只暴虐离他们越来越近，布鲁用牙齿叼住一小块皮肉，扭过脖子送给坐在他背上的欧文。  
那一小块皮肉里镶嵌着红色的追踪器，不用看也知道暴虐把它们挖出来了，和之前如出一辙，这表示这只恐龙正在暗影里打伏击，欧文用手势命令后来的恐龙和人渐渐后退拉开战场，他带上红外扫描仪，当然有可能没用——因为暴虐的身体里可能有免疫红外扫描的基因，日，这些不干正事儿的科研人员。  
“都小心点，如果看到暴虐了就发信号弹，剩余部队直接包抄上去，用重武器，别想着活捉了！”欧文大喊，他的迅猛龙不耐烦的用爪子挠地，鼻孔里喷出蒸腾的热气。  
过了一段时间之后，一个巨大的阴影从人们的背后升起来，虽然战线拉得很长，但不得不说暴虐的位置找的很好，正好在欧文的正右方，因为有五只迅猛龙保驾护航，欧文这里的人手并不太多，迅猛龙们发现了这暴虐，然而部队并没能很快的跟上。  
五只迅猛龙嘶吼着，像猎犬一样朝着暴虐扑过去，欧文起手发了一颗信号弹，军队嘈杂着朝他的方向赶来，布鲁双眼猩红，飞快的俯冲过去。  
两秒钟后，迅猛龙在离暴虐大概有十几米的位置停了下来，每一个都像被按了暂停键一样，欧文茫然的坐在布鲁的脊背上，随着布鲁抬头，他也抬头看着同样什么反应都没有的暴虐。  
恐龙们摇头摆尾，连布鲁也茫然的晃动着脑袋，想明白了某个地方的欧文血液都凉了，他一边朝军队打立刻开火的手势，一边迅速的想从龙背上翻滚下去。  
仅仅几秒钟的时间，布鲁听到了不同的声音，两个同样来自侏罗纪的灵魂，两个被禁锢的战士。  
布鲁终于想明白了什么——一直以来，他被囚禁在铁笼里，被驯养，被征服，欧文是他唯一亲近的人类，他不知道自己在食物链中的地位，他只知道欧文会带来一切。  
现在不同了，他所要一切都可以向自然去索取，向人类去索取，没有人可以阻止他，甚至连欧文也是他的，那些他渴望已久的一切！  
他要把他的Alpha带走，带到属于他的洞穴里去，先扯掉那一身他早就觉得碍眼的衣物，把他的首领按在落叶上，舔遍他每一处藏在马甲下，衣领下的皮肤，然后听这个人类哭泣的求饶或者是叱骂……他要把精液涂满他的Alpha，从内到外，让他产卵，让他知道这就是来自小头领的侵犯和征服！


End file.
